1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a wafer equipped with transparent plates. The present invention also relates to a method for producing a covering cap for a micromechanical component. In addition, the present invention relates to a wafer and to a covering cap for a micromechanical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In published German patent application document DE 10 2008 040 528 A1, a production method is described for a micromechanical component, and a correspondingly produced micromechanical component is described. The micromechanical component includes a chip having an adjustable reflective plate and a housing designed to accommodate the chip, having an incident light window. The incident light window can be situated on a covering cap of the housing in such a way that, relative to an external side of the covering cap oriented away from the chip and from the reflective plate in its initial position, the incident light window is oriented with an angle of inclination not equal to 0° and not equal to 180°.